Naruella!
by Ookathing
Summary: If you like Disney's Cinderella then you'll love this Naruto spoof of the story! Read inside for more details!
1. Chapter 1

**Ookami: **How's it going ya'll! It is I Ookami!

**Sasuke: **You again? Go drop dead!

**Naruto: **Yeah I hope Jiraiya rapes you!

**Ookami: **_(beats the crap out of them both) _Yeah... Okay this is my little corner so don't mess with me you two!!!

**Both:** YES SIR!

**Ookami:**Anyway... This is my fairy tale fan fiction! I know a lot of people do these but I just resently saw a Cinderella movie that was on the Wonderful World of Disney (it was taped by my mom a long ass time ago!) And I loved it better than the cartoon! SO I'm using that as a reference to write this... It may be a while before I add chapters so please bear with me! I haven't even finished my other ones...o.O Uber sorry people!And I think most of the people in this fic might by mega OOC... :-p

By the way this is fluffy kind of yaoi/Bi so if you don't like it tough and move one!

* * *

**_Cast members for chapter one!:_**

_**Sasuke Uchiha: **The hansome prince of the great city Konohagure!_

_**Naruto Uzamaki: **The poor abused child of the story. He never had a mother or father and was adopted by a loving man._

_**Iruka Umino: **The adoptive father of Naruto, but soon left the family that he raised to teach child less fortunate._

_**Tsunade: **The step mother(or adoptive mother) to Naruto and had birth children of her own. she remarried to Iruka because she could no longer support her family by her self._

_**Sakura Haruno: **The step sister to Naruto. She can not stand the attention her father Iruka gave Naruto. When he left she became ruthless towards her brother Naruto._

_**Ino Yamanaka: **She is also Naruto's step sister. She hated how her father spoiled her brother as well. She is the oldest of the two children._

_**Jiraiyah: **The King of the Konoha Kingdom._

_**Kurenai: **Queen of the Konoha Kingdom._

* * *

Once upon a time in the most powerful kingdom, there lived a family of royals that didn't seem to get alone. Their where days when the kingdom was punished because of the abusive impusle the royals would have against each other. 

_Prince Sasuke walks in to the town wearing all black commoners clothing, He looks up at the sky and sees that the birds look over him as he begins to walk in to the towns gates._

"I need to find a bride..." He sighed to him self. He wanted to end the crule reign of his father. And even though he didn't want to he pushed him self to do it to shut his father's mouth.

"But where can I find a woman for me? I'm not emotionally affectionate so most women only like me for my looks I guess..." He guessed? Most males wanted to do him because of his looks. Girls wanted to have his babies because he was the hier, and that's some thing he didn't want at all. That's the same problem His mother and father were going through.

"I hate my life..."

* * *

_A blonde child passes the young prince unknowingly and looks up to see that his step family is piling more merchendise on his arms. He sighs inwardly._

"Naruto-baka! Hurry up! I want to get home before it rains!" His blonde mother spat at him.

"Coming mother!"

"And I want you to make sure Sakura and Ino's hair stay nice to so get out that brush! We have to make sure that style last! I want them to keep that look! I Didn't pay $150 for nothing!" Naruto frowned, "Yes mother..." Naruto was a misrable reck with out his father there to comfort him from the abuse that he was going through with his mother.Ever since Iruka left him to help the less fortunate he found it hard to breath with out him by his side. And now with that feeling and his mother abusing him emotionally it just got worst.

But nonetheless, the only thing that kept him going was the letters that Iruka would send him every week, he told him he would send them every day but if he wanted to still keep food on the table and a roof over their heads he would need to put work first unfortunately.

"Naru-Baka keep up I want to buy new shirts and I'll need you to hold the ones I want." Ino sneered as she looked at him pass by her, "Same here!" His pink haired sister told him.

"Yes Sisters..."

_I can't do this anymore,_He silently prayed_, Oh Father why did you leave me behind? Why didn't you take me? They are worst the people that I've ever been with..._

"I wish some one knew what I was going through..." he whispered as he entered a clothes store with his mother and sibilings.

* * *

"How about this?" a sale associate showed the raven haired boy a black shirt, "I sure it'll match everything in you closet!" He smile with bright white teeth. 

"Um...I have six of those already... you got another color?"

"Well..." The clerk smirked, "I have the color that all YOUTH will love!" He digged through his racks of clothing to pull out a green tight and ugly jumpsuit with orange leg warmers.

"THIS! Is one of a kind! Only TRUTH & YOUTH stores sale these and they are one of a kind to us!" His teeth seemed to get shinner than usual. "Right Lee!"

"OSH! I wear them my self! They are very comfortable!" Sasuke looked like he turned the same shade of green as he was getting sick with the thought of noticing that they looked alike, same enormous eye brows, same lanky but strong built and they both seemed to look like they could read each other's minds for some awesome reason.

"That thing is ugly! I wouldn't wear it if you paid me to!" A blonde child howlered across the store's enclosed space.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The older ninja turtle said, "You hear me the first time!" THe blonde placed the piles of items he was holding.

"You are fashion starved so you wouldn't know! Look what you're wearing! i'd rather be shot dead!" the younger one of the clerks said. Sasuke looked and the boy's grab and noticed he too would rather be shot and killed. His shirt had some sort of fox screen printed on his shirt, though faded it was noticable. And his pant's was a scary bright orange and blue and long with his sandels.

"I mean come on who wears screen print any more? And for a child your age!" Lee snickered at his boss's come back at the boy. though the blonde was fashionably killed he still had alot to go at with them, "At least I'm original and don't look like a clone. What are you trying to recreate the Mini-me look with your boss?" Sasuke smirked at the two, "I was thinking the same thing..." He walked over to the blonde boy and smiled wider at the arrogant look that he had on his face at winning in the fashion stand off.

"Here..." He picked off a orange jacket off the rack, "Keep the jacket. It's going to rain soon and I wouldn't want you to get cold... uh..."

"Naruto!"

"Naruto where the hell are you! Mom is going to be so mad for you starting trouble!" The two sisters hollered out as they noticed that he was way to far to hold their stuff. "Uh! I'm sorry sisters!" He meeped as they began to glare daggers at him but stopped when they noticed the raven haired boy that stood next to him with a matching jacket to their brother's pants.

"..."

"..."

They couldn't believe how fine... how beautiful... how...

"YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO HAVE A GIRL FRIEND WOULD YOU!" They yelled at him in unison. His hair flew as if their was a bad hurricane as they ran up to capture his arms, "My name is Sakura! Nice to meet you!" the blonde girl glared at the other while she presented he self, "My name is Ino, and I'd just love to get to know you better!" Sasuke glared at both that clung to him alittle to tight.

"Look girls I have no interest in either of you considering you're too loud... I hate loud woman..."

The girls both looked at each other an gasped, "Then you wouldn't- COULDN'T BE MENT FOR HER!" They said to one another with pointed fingers. Sasuke frowned deeper, "Get off of me right now before I call the police for harrassement..." the girls flew back. Sasuke looked for the blonde boy that he was chatting with before he was interupted. "Naruto? Is that your name?" Naruto was picking up stuff as he picked up the items his sister's purchased.

"Yeah... so what's it to you?"

Sasuke felt offended by the way the blonde's attitude changed so quickly at him."Well I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you and I'll pay for that jacket for you..." Naruto frowned at the boy was he looked up and saw that the boy gave him a small smile. Though he was flattered that he was being treated so kindly, he didn't like the fact that he was being treated like this just because he saved his fashion life.

"Oh...So your gonna pay for this just cus you feel sorry that he has nothing?" Naruto jumped as he heard his stepmother speak. He quickly bowed with fear, "Mother I am so sorry... I was here with Ino and Saku-"

"Hush boy... what did I tell you about talking to strange boy? Your father thought it was so cute for you to just go around and just talk and talk and talk to random strangers...and you know what..." She walked to the boy's trembling body and growled low in her throat, "I hated it. It pissed me off that your persona could just push you out more than wha my beautiful daughters does..."

Sasuke looked like he saw a ghost as he felt the woman's evil burn over her head and move through out the store.He almost sworn that she was the Satin's bride but she lost her way to the wedding.

* * *

Okay I'm gonna end this chapter...I hope it was easy to follow -- I suck with this stuff, please R&R... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ookami:** YO! I'm sorry that I couldn't get the next chapter to you guys! I have money problems so no one payed the phone bill so I couldn't get on line like I want to! I was so shocked to see reviews! Please keep them coming!

(By the way if the government is looking I don't own Naruto- Kishimoto-sama does! --)

**Extra guest of this chapter:**

_**Orochimaru: **The kings best friend and royal advisor of the kingdom of Konoha_

_**Kabuto: **Oroshimaru's right hand man and spokesmam_

_**Inari & Konohamaru: **The kingdom's troublem makers_

* * *

_Sasuke was shocked that there were women scary than Kurenai, The Queen of the kingdom and his mother. As he watched the boy get pulled away from the store he began to think of what he felt. _

_What made him so different? Why do I feel ...so upset about him being treated this way?_

_

* * *

_

As Sasuke entered the ball room of the Castle he quickly dodged a flying scroll that was hurled at his head, "I can stand you Jiraiya! Why can't you just see that Our son feels the same about you!" The King of Konohagure, His big statuer and his face would surely scare you if you didn't know him well. But with this kingdom, he has nothing on them.

"Our son has feelings!? Ever since he was born he has never smiled! For god's sake we went to see Date Movie and he hasn't even laughed!" Sasuke coughs as he heard the insult that was told about him.

"Father, Mother...What are you fighting about now?" Sasuke usually is the one to resolve most conflicts with out have to worry about emotion, or best favortism when it came to his parent, because in all honest truth he hated them both.

"That is none of your concern." Kurenai replied to her son, she felt that the topic that came up was an unneeded chat with a boy of his age. But Jiraiya was on the offense with that statement and replied, "I'm getting old son." Kurenai glared at her husband with anger and he looked back at her with cold hollow eyes. Sasuke notice this and sighed.

"So what? I'm get old too. This family fued is getting old. Why haven't you just take with the lord of the next town and just say sorry?" Jiraiya glared at his son, Sasuke swearing that he was going to give his old man a heart attack , "I will ignore that comment...Any how, I need you to take over this kingdom sooner than I thought"

* * *

"...And make sure you clean up the cellar! I am having company over for dinner." Sakura looked at her blonde mother and asked,"Who? You never told us any of this..." Ino sighed at her sister's stupor and looks at her mother, "Are the guest going to be the desingers of our clothes for that ball the prince is having?" Tsunade smirked, "I'm gonna have you girls train your asses off for that ball! Sakura!" The pink haired girl snapped straight foward off the chair she sat in and looked at her mother like a soilder. 

"Yes mother!" Tsunade looked at her straight in the eye and spoke, "When taking to a male of larger money status than your self what coversations do you start with?" Sakura thought for a moment and then said, "You talk about politics, bussiness and... and..." Tsunade glared daggers at her child, "AND?"

"There philisophy? That's what it is right?"

Ino was a tad bit shocked that she didn't know the answer to that one. But then again why did HE know?

"What was that? Why are you still up here and not completing your tasks for today?"

Naruto meeped a bit and replied, "I'm sorry I'll get straight to it mother..."

Tsunade fumed not at the fact that her block head daughters didn't remember the last of the 'Hook Up Rules', but at the fact that every time she taught the girls something, Naruto knew it better. It was like he was born a nerd! (AN: I hope i told you guys that there was OOC because, come on! HIM a NERD!)

* * *

" YOU DID WHAT...!" Sasuke held a sword in his hand and was so close to choping his father's head off. All he need to do was just get the guards from holding his arms and legs... 

"See! I told you that this would never work! He hates socials!" Kurenai began but was quickly hushed by her husband, "Look your way just doesn't go! There's no flow. Basicly all your doing is going in the street and picking up chicks!" Sasuke almost chuckled at that, "Is that it? Because as I remember that's how you got mom..." Kurenai and Jiraiya glared at him with hate, "Okay so may be that's the reson why I'm throwing this ball. So you won't end up like me and your mother...what's the word I'm looking for?Um..."

"The word is misrable sir."

Sasuke turned to see that the king's royal advisor, Orochimaru stood with a smirk on his face, and his right hand man Kabuto pushed his gold framed glassed on to his face.

"Okay thanks I got it..." Sasuke saw that he really didn't want his future bride to end up like this, there son with a blade in his hand and throwing and unwanted ball. Not to mention the fact that he had to keep the same creepy advisor for the rest of the guy's life...

"Okay, looks like some one didn't like the idea of a ball." Kabuto started. Orochimaru fake sighed, "So you really are hooked on finding a hooker on the coner for a bride, huh?" Sasuke now felt like throwing the sword's blade in to Oro's neck. Not that it matters considering that the man was a trained sword swallower and could tame, control and raise snakes...scary guy. Though he didn't look like he was Indian, with that on his resume people might start thinking that ... (AN:this was meant to be a JOKE! Please LAUGH AT IT! I love all races,religions and sexual orintation by the way! I'm a big hater of racesits!)

"Orochimaru, what the hell do you want? You always come at the best times..." Sasuke said sneering at him as he walked in to the room, "Look if you would just hear me out, oh humble prince..." He snapped his fingers and Kabuto began to speak, "When this ball begins, their will be plenty of females at your every whim. Most of your gradfathers loved these balls hence is why a ball is a good idea." Kabuto looked at Jiraiya and sighed, "But your father has not gone through this ball idea."

Sasuke blinked in shock, "What,are you serious?" Kabuto nodded, "Know this King Jiraiya- that's not far to Sasuke and the way it looks to me is that he want to do the love thing his way." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and about to say some thing till Orochimaru cut him off, "Let me finish..." Kabuto cleared his throat as he began again, "I think that it would be wise to go on with the ball, but lets put on a wager shall we?" he walked up and said, "If indeed this ball is a complete failure; the prince will look for any girl that he pleases. Hence King Jiraiya you lose control of how he finds his bride."

Jiraiya scoffed and Kabuto smirked, "I must add that according to the law of Konoha, the past king has no control over the rule that was passed by your late father Sarutobi. He has said it and hence you will obey." Jiraiya looked over at Orochimaru with at face of pure shock, and Orochimaru looked back with at face of sinister malice. "So if any one has any question please ask now, I have an appointment with the lord of Mist, he need some one to do his accounting work. I just can miss that."

* * *

_Felt so lonesome as he watched his sisters begin their shoe shopping for the morning. He felt pure remose for not taking the raven haired guy's kindness for granted. As a matter of fact he felt sick to his stomach that he was not able to see him again on the street. _

_What am I doing looking for one guy like a sick puppy! He was probaly from some other town... there's no way that he'd be here..._

"Hey Naruto-kun! Long time no see!" the blonde turned to see that his two only friends in the whole town of Konoha, Inari and Konohamaru were in the shoe store with him.

"What are you two losers doing here...you've got no money." Inari huffed up, "I'm not here for my health! My mom want's to buy us some clothes for the ball next week." Konohamaru smiled, "Hey! Were going to plant a stink bomb there! You're gonna love it!" Naruto glared at them, but it was only half hearted because he was hurt. Hurt knowing that he was going to be the only on not going to that ball... "I-...You know that my step mother would never let me go. Come on I don't even have the clothing to be all fancy and stuff...And-" But he cut him self off to see that the raven hair boy that he was looking for all day had just entered the store-

* * *

"Hello Sasuke-sama! I hope you are well!" Said a sales associate, "How may I help you?" Sasuke looked around and saw that he had no idea on why he was in a shoe store. He hated shoe shopping. No one should be looking at his feet in the first place! But he was bored and excited. He was praying that the blonde guy that he had seen was here in town, but to his disapointment he hasn't spotted him yet. 

"Um, I guess I'll look for some shoe to the ball for next week. After all, my father says that a prince should never where out dated fashion..." The sales associated nods humble and fraticly looks around the store for the best pair of shoes.

* * *

_Sasuke-sama! As in the prince! I thought that royalty only shopped at the best stores! Not at a town mall! I mean this is PayLess for goodness sake!_

Naruto blushed as he watch the prince yawn, what were the odds of him shopping at this store? Any way Naruto saw that his sisters were too busy with fighting over which shoe size was the cutest, so he decided to try and start a conversation.

"Hey..." Sasuke turned his head to the blonde boy and Naruto felt that he was blushing. _For what! Why am I blushing over nothing!_ "So what are you doing here? I thought royals had a personal designer." Naruto smirked, his whiskered looking cheeks brought out a mischivious look.

"Well according to taxes and the gold in the vault, _PayLess _is what the designer ordered." Sasuke saw that Naruto was wearing the blue sandles that he wore when they had first met, " And according to your budget, you can't afford kicks either, dobe." Naruto smirk turned in to a frown, "Well if you lived in a house that only cared for themselves, and never gave you the time of day to even think that you needed some thing to keep your self together -" Naruto meeped, "I've said too much, for what I said..." Naruto held back the depression and decided that the conversation went no were.

Sasuke saw that the blonde was just about to go into his shell. Sasuke knew what that felt like, to have to cover up emotions so no one thought you were too weak to do any thing on your own. "Naruto..." The said boy looked up at him and sighed, "I should go now before my sisters remember that I'm there caddy..."

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, I think that went well considering the fact that I'm getting sick and I'm half asleep... but hey I like to hear other's feed back so please R&R, and make sure you let me know what's on your mind! Though I find it funny that when Orochimaru made Kabuto say every thing that was on his mind... and I think the romance is coming through, just slowly leaking through the fingers of the great Ookami... And I love PayLess! The cutest shoes for the best price!? That kicks ASS! Long live PayLess! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ookami: Hey Nice to see the smiling faces of my fan fiction writers! Right?! 

Naruto: NO! MORE GAY SHIT!

Sasuke:...(vein pulsing)

Ookami: It's not gay it's the greatest thing since the brith of me!

Naruto: What? Are you stupid? I bet you if you weren't born you'd-

(Beats the hell out of him with and giant milk bottle)

Ookami: Sigh... it's hard to keep an idiot in line, any way peoples welcom to chapter three of my story, this is a bit weird because I never usually get reviews and I usually get all lazy after a while... my friends know this and I guess that should stop... A special thanks to the people that added to there author alert list, it makes me feel all fuzzy and stuff...

Sasuke: Okay can we get started with this fic so I can move on with my life? Oh by the way She don't own Naruto- I do...

Ookami: And Kishimoto-san!

* * *

_The boys stare at each other and notice that this anticipated visit went sour fast. _

_Why is this going down hill? I mean why do I even care about this guy he only met me for one day, and I'm getting all stupid to see him..._

_Naruto was no better in this subject. He never felt attachment to any one in his whole life, well except his adoring father, but that just was because Naruto was just the apple of his eye. The great love of his life. But Sasuke was making him feel all agog, all excited about just looking at him._

"Look Naruto, let me hang out with you today...I have nothing to really do..." Naruto looked at him, "Okay except by shoes...But look, I want to have my day spent with some one worth my time...is that hard to ask?" Naruto looked at him and smirked, "Well I would...but my sisters..." "I'll handle them."

* * *

"So Sasuke-sama what's new with the ball?" Sakura asked with her eyes filled with pure happiness. Who would have thought that the prince of her kingdom would want to talk with her? Imagine her and her hero on a date! She blushes and then takes a worse turn in mood, Ino. 

"The ball is fine Sakura-the prince is only interested in getting away from it all right?" Sasuke sighed, "No, I actually had to come out here and get me a pair of shoes, but I saw Naruto and got distracted." Naruto looked a Sasuke and blushed, "You had perfect attention, stop lieing to them..." Sasuke chuckles, "No, you are the one destraction that I'd like any time, dobe." Naruto frowned at the nick name but still he got over it.

_He wants Naruto to be his biggest destraction?! That boy is causing trouble for me and my Sasuke-sama! _Both Ino and Sakura glare at the blonde boy before he stood, "I have to go to the bathroom...umm...I guess I'll be back..." Naruto laughs nervously and walks down the hall of the mall.

"Sasuke-sama, are you sure you want to befriend that idiot?" Ino says with a look of green on her face, she wanted to gag at the thought being friends with that blockhead. "Well, I pick who I want to know so obviously yes." Sasuke looks at her with a stern look on his face.

"Why is some thing wrong with him?" Sakura looks at Ino and Ino does the same, "Prince that boy is the definition of trouble!" Ino nods at the statement, "Even in grade school he was a trouble maker, all he wants is attention!" Sasuke looks at them in shock, "Really?" The girls grin seeing that he is being lulled by their story,"I was a trouble maker in school too. But I did it because I wanted attention and love from my teachers. May be he did the same because he was being ignored by the others in school." Sakura bits her bottom lip and looks to Ino for help. She smirks, "The boy a nasty slob Prince... all he does is complain all day and he expects us to help him clean up, mistakes and messes."

Sasuke looks at them and frowns, "Of course you would say that. The boy carries your stuff from shopping and I bet you my throne that he cleans up your messes. All he wants in return is your help with the mess that is personal to him and all you do is shut him down..." Sasuke glares at them and the girls meep with fear.

"I can't stand humans that can't take their own faults in to acount. If I was to ever find a soul mate I would want them to be like Naruto. Attention seeking, loving, caring about their faults and is willing to fix it. I- I think that may be he is my soul mate..."

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto eyes widen in shock. They had just came from _Spencers_ and all they hear and see is their prince mad and passion filled. 

"So he has found some one..." Oro looks over at Kabuto and laughs, "That can't be...that's so unrealistic. A king finding his bride among commoners? That's just plain...odd." Orochimaru nodded. _May be that boy is faster at finding the right one better than his father, and if that's the case then we'd better be careful..._

Oro walked over to table that Sasuke and the females were sitting. "My prince it is time to go." Kabuto smiled at the other females and Sasuke sighed, "Can't I just wait till Naruto gets back?" Kabuto jumped, Naruto? _That's a guys name...or may be the name was just to give here some masculineity..._(AN: Sorry, I think that's a real word but it sounds right, correct?--)

"Sorry, but your father requested that you get to the palace on time for the ball to start early." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Is he just that old or has he never heard of fashionabley late..." Sasuke gets up and begins to walk off. Not even giving the girls a second glance.

* * *

Naruto felt an odd unwanted feeling by his sisters as they entered the carrage and started to head home. _What was said while I wasn't there? I feel a little odd knowing or just having the hit of knowing that I was the topic while I was away..._

"Um...Sakura-chan, what went on while I wasn't there? Did Sasuke-sama like you the most or was it Ino?" Sakura and Ino felt there haterd grow just because he talked about that conversation, "Well as you was in the bathroom the prince was going on and on about you-PFFF!" Ino jabbed her in the rib and started, "On and on about you being so low class. He never thought that we was the one that gave you the manors that you rarely use!" Ino and Sakura smirked at one another and there mother sees that the girls are feeling cocky, "So? What did he like about you girls? You obviously have an advantage over the whole kingdom of females." Naruto felt his stomach sink, "What? He likes you guys? But he would never-" Tsunade glares over at the boy, "Never like what? Two beautiful girls that will adore him and show him unmatched love? Is that what you want to say?" Tsunade glare striked terror in to Naruto. He didn't want to say the truth to the girls. Sasuke had no love in them, if any thing they had to be lieing. Sasuke was in love with him. He saw that the looked at him with those dark pools. Trust was all he ever saw in his eyes now. He wanted to hug Sasuke and run away with him.

"I wasn't going to say that Mother- I just thought that a prince would like royals but I guess you girls fit the bill, heh." He gave a nervous laugh. Tsunade looked like she calmed down as she looked at the boy with her brown eyes, "I guess your right, my girls will be placed in to a royals arms wheither they like it or want." Sakura and Ino laughed, "Please mother, we look foward to our weddings."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his two advisors and almost had a heart attack, "You're joking right? Is that a new joke you guys got from sand or what? Because I never knew you guys as a buch of sadist..." Orochimaru and Kabuto look at each other and then look at them, "Sand? We never knew they liked jokes" Kabuto said. Orochimaru nods with Kabuto's statement,"You guys are really just pulling my leg...because I hate jokes...especially ones that aren't funny..." Sasuke's glare bore into there head and they both smile nervously, it wasn't that they was scared or any thing... not at all. It's just that they never saw their prince with horns and fangs sticking out of his head. 

"Look, your father asked us to give him an update so that's not our-"

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!" Sasuke's temper snaped as he looked at his advisors. WHy would they go and tell his father that he has found a lover. First off it just looks unprofessional and second, Naruto was the love of his life. A SOUL MATE would have been a better word. WAY better word.

"Okay...it's not your fault that you live under the rule of my father. I sure as hell would not want my head cut off..." Kabuto and Oro looked at him and then each other and gave a agreeing nod. Sasuke turned from them and began to talk again, "But what do you think?" they looked at each other.  
"Of what prince..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, who would have thought that Orochimaru could be clueless at times,"Of my pick...perfect right?" Kabuto and Oro inwardly panics. They NEVER saw his pick, and they sure as hell didn't expect to be asked about their opinion. They was suppose to be mindless drones and just obey orders!

"Um...I like her personality..." Oro looks to Kabuto and nods to give him the look of that he should just shut the hell up and agree with the plan.

"AND?"

"And her- eyes... they are a very nice color..." Kabuto nods a fool and Sasuke smiles, "I do too. Wow I guess you guys are useful."

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter...What do you think? Was it too much or too little? Give me some thing to work off of people! I understand that you're pleased that some one is finishing a Naruto -Cinderella story but I'm dieing here!

But either way I love all of you guys that review it makes me look foward to looking on my email and that's depressing to do on my end...


	4. BONUS PEAK!

**Ookami: **Hey is the next story that I plan to post up! All of you has probaly had to watch or get a glimsp of the Disney version of the Emperor's New Groove right? Well? That gonna be the next story if this Naruella gets off the ground (Not that it's not walking!) Here's a preview of the first chapter that i have prepared!

* * *

**THIS IS NOT APART OF _NARUELLA_ IN CASE ANY ONE IS REALLY SLOW!**

* * *

_**If this is going to work out in my kingdom I have to take control! I have to be in ruleing and not let any one take my slot in the cosmic world of being a KING. I am King of the world and I will rule with an IRON FIST!!!**_

_**I mean come on! It's not my fault that I chucked my advisor out the door! So what if she help along side my great, great, great, great, great grandfather (don't worry I am not over doing it on the greats she's that old!) I will not have some one like that rule over my behinde my back! Would you like it if some one tried doing that?NOOOO...**_

_The king of the great kingdom looked at his advisor and saw that she was still trying to explain her self._

"But sire! I mean I may have under deminded your ruleing and judgement a few times-"

"All the time... it gets quite annoying after a while and I don't seem to understand why you do. I mean my kingdom is pretty stable with out you ruling over it-which by the way next week you will be getting your pink slip." The blonde woman glares at him, "Thanks for that up date-" she growls in a low pitch. "Come along Udon..." Undo looks at them both and shurgs, "Coming..."

* * *

"I can't BELIVE THAT ass did that to me! Fire me! My husband was suppose to be in control... that is..." she sighed and Udon smirked, "That's if he didn't die right?" Tsunade throws a stone statue at the man, "Shut up! You are an hench men not a scholar! You are supose to be stupid!" Udon sighs,"Right, too bad you can't find some one to wack him. Like you did last time to the old guy...was it Genma or ..." He sat there trying to ponder the poor dead guys name as his boss grinned evilly. 

"Udon, do you remember that far back...when that posion was made? That was why I was hired! I am after all a major in medicien and posions..." Udon smiles, "So you wanna find some one else to do that? It would seem all to ironic to do that just days after you were fired." Tsunade glares, "Boy what did I tell you ablut thinking?" Udon looked to the floor, "SO what are we gonna do to wack him mam?"

"Simple, he always holds a 'going away' dinner for the fired ones...and that's when you come in!" Udon nodded and folded his arms, "I'm gonna make you a meal you'll never for get! I mean he'll wish he kept you because I was with you!" Tsunade took off her shoe and threw it at Udon's head, "YOU FOOL! I'm not talking about the food! The P-O-S-I-O-N! You are gonna put it in his drink when he makes a toast!"

"What makes you think he's gonna do that?"

"He's the king yet he's so predictable he's like a bad cliche... don't worry about it."

* * *

"Hey no hard feelings about being let go right? I mean come on it was time for you to go... you got the whole rest of this dynasty to look forward to!" The silver haired emperor smiled and Tsunade growls, "I am not THAT old your majesty... But any who I'm sure you'll love dinner, I spiced up the menu, considering this is my last day here working for you!" The emperor smiled, "Ah, you are too kind. I'm sure all of the gods and the pesants will never forget your iron fist of hatered for them..." Tsunade was know for destroying gods that didn't favor females so she was all too flatered by that. 

"Hey the food is here! Hope you love cuose-cuose! It's got a side of crab, but that's not the only treat, though it's too bad you can't stay for desert sire-"

"Huh? What don't get you..." The silver haired male frowned, "Am I going some where?" Udon saw that Tsunade's face showed pure anger and he quickly made a plan,"Well, after the toast you might get too stuff and you'll fall asleep at the stuffed feeling your gonna have! Heh!" Udon smiled and the emperor, "Right, Lady Tsunade?" She nodded like an idiot and smiled.

* * *

_After starting dinner the emperor saw that he was indeed stuff but almost forgot about his royal last toast to his subjects._

"Hey, Udon- you wanna give us some thing to drink? I mean it is after Tsunade's last toast to eat with a royal!" She grinned to her ears at hearing this, "Please Udon, I can stand to make this memorie wait any longer!" Udon frowned, "Why? It's not like your going any wear-" Tsunade glares daggers at him and he meeps, "Um, OH! I almost forgot that I had a brain fart! Let me pour you a drink sire!"

Udon goes to the mini bar and begins to pour the drinks till the silver haired male asks, "Is some thing -sniff- burning?" Udon's eyes widen and he twists the tray that held in a rush, "My okayashi!" he runs to the kitch in attempt to save them...

* * *

Okay! It may be confusing but's that's only because I cut out the parts that are still under matainance. SO look forward to this story! It's gonna be halirious and will have you wishing that I posted ALL of the chapters at once (well okay most people wish that) 

Oh and by the way, I have spelling errors so please excuse them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ookami:**Yosh! I hope every one loved that chapter. That one stumped me for some reason...Well I figured that I would plan the chapters! Which I've never done before (I like to freely write what comes to mind) Any way enough about the story time to write back to the readers!

I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling! Hyde n Psyc I **SUCK** at language arts also in English! for give me and tollerate it! I'm just a bum that refuses to get my dictionary and check...TT

Shounen-ai keep up the work on your fic! I like it and so does my sisters and they are a big fan of _Spirted Away_! I look forward to your work!

And to the rest of you, your reviews are GREATLY loved! Please continue to tell me your opinions!

And now to the story!

* * *

_Naruto looked in pure_ _envy at his sisters that were dressed and pampered up for the ball in the castle in the kingdom of Konoha. He almost wanted to pray that he was allowed to go, but after all the chores and with no clothes to wear he had no say in his choice._

_I just wish that some one could give me some thing, clothing or even a ride to the ball..._

Naruto looked at the girl admire themselves in the mirror. "Are you girls sure you know what type of night this is going to be?" The two sisters looked at each other and then him, "Well what type of night is it going to be?" Ino snickers waiting for a sorry ass story from him.

"It's a magical night of course. What human would know that. You see if I was going this is how I would want it to be..." Naruto gazed at the ceiling of there home. Ino and Sakura seemed to be more curious than teasing. "Well?" Naruto looks at them with a smile, "I would, of course that's if I was a girl, where the most lovely gown. Females would be envious of me, of course you girls would love that..." Sakura and Ino closed their eyes and giggle a bit, _Every one looking at me in my adorable gown! _Ino thought.

_Every one looking at me! Oh and I look the best! There's no way that can be wrong! _Sakura thought.Naruto smiles and contiues, "And that's when he would look at me... the prince. He would see and hear no one else, if he was dancing with a maiden he would think that she left with the crowd. He would walk up to me mezmoried." Naruto stood up and looked at his sisters. They seemed to get the point that he wanted them to stand so they followed.

"The prince would then take my hand and kiss it." He followed that action and then contiues on,"And then he would whisper in my ear,_My I have this dance?" _Sakura and Ino almost melted at that add on, "What happens next Naruto?! Please tell us!" Ino blushes as Naruto takes her hand and puts them in to a waltz with imaginary music playing, "He would dance with me and stare in to my eyes with nothing but love and trust like we've know each other our whole lives..." Naruto saw that Ino was so close to believing this act that she was going to kiss him so he hurried on with the story, "Then he would take away my first kiss in the ballroom, of course you have to play hard to get so I pull away and run to the garden near by!" He takes Sakura and leaves Ino to watch them.

"I would then talk to him about how hansome looked and he would tell me that I was the one that looked the best tonight." Sakura looked at Naruto, "But Naruto-what about the kiss?" Naruto shook his head, "Playing hard to get is making the kiss all the more powerful and over whelming when it happens." Sakura nods dumbly. But Naruto sighs, "But then I look in to his eyes and see that he is worth this kiss-he will forever be a burnt memory in my mind, in my heart." Sakura and Ino sigh dreamly but it was ruined by the stomp of Tsunade's foot, "But then you wake up Naruto and realize that this is the real world and that a prince doing that to one female is pure shit." Sakura and Ino frown, "But mother! This is the most believable thing-the most believable senerio that he's come up with!" Tsunade laughs hard as she walks down the round stair case of the house.

"So you believe a boy that has never been to a ball in his whole life? Let alone you've never been to one Sakura!" Sakura shivers at her mother's incease of voice volume.

"Naruto is just a fool that has fallen in love with love. Nothing more-nothing less."

Naruto sneers at his mother,"Right-so is the reason you married my father just to get out of your family or to get in to his pockets? Because I don't see you doing anything to get him to come back home and work comfortably in his home with his wife by his side!" Tsunade walks up and smacks Naruto on to the floor.

"How DARE you talk to me like that! I practically raised you while that son of a bitch husband of mine turned in to a work addict! I will never for give him for what he has done! I felt no love from him! If any thing he love you more than himself!" Naruto felt tears weld up in his eyes, "At least I had some to love me! I'd rather my father be the way he is then turn out like you! And greedy bitch!" Tsunade growls, "You bastard! I will see sure that I make you life more than a living hell than it already is!" With that she grabs him by the arm and throws him into a wall.

Ino and Sakura scream with fear as they quickly run over to stop they're mother from going in to a killing spree.

"See what you've done Naruto!" Ino shreked, Sakura glares at him as they walk her outside of the house,"God, Naruto! You ruined a perfect night!" She slams the door and Naruto hears their feet shuffle out on to the road near by.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the ceiling of the building as he rolled his eyes, _Where is he? I wouldn't have to dance with these girls if you'd just show up and save me Naruto..._

_The ball was going extremly well- that is it would be if all the girls he had to dance with weren't single and wanting to have his children. They were just like the other girls on the streets of Konoha-whores. They wanted to get a quick screw from him and just move on to the next guy. Only he was a prince so they would definatly not use protection._

"He looks misrable sire..." Orochimaru said to the king that looked down at the ball from his thrown. He sighed, his son really did find his soul mate and his heart was with her. Feeling depressed that he couldn't treat his wife the same way as Sasuke was doing for his mystery girl he looked at Oro, "I guess I lost this bet even before it started...I never seen him so sick." Kurenai frowned, why was her husband so stupid, "Jiraiya, let him just sit on the side or something! His mystery girl could be here any minute!" He looked at her and saw for once that he agreed, "I would but these lovely girls all came to see if they had a chance with him. I can't break their heats like that." Kurenai sighed, "So you had to add lovely huh? Why couldn't they just be 'ladies'?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes and let his wife continue to complain.

_This is why I can't love her for more than five minutes...she nick picks every thing I say!_

* * *

Eyes swollen with tears and his mind almost dulled, Naruto punched at the floor with anger and sadness, _Why was my father so blind to that witch? Why did she have to ruin my life with my father, the only one that loved me..._

"Aw come on that's not true! That prince loves you...as weird as it sound coming out of my mouth-"

Naruto jumped and grabbed the thing closes to him that being a chair. "Who out there! I am armed and-"

"Stupid. Is that what you want to say because I would have ran in to the kitchen and got a knife to defend my self. Come on! We do not live in Lala Land child!" That voice wasn't the same as the last one. _Two bandits out side!? Why here!_

"Shut up Kisame, you gonna get up fired if you keep that up! Remember you're on parole!" There was a sound of a smack, "Itai! Alright I remember you damn rooster!" Naruto tried looking for the voices and saw that they was outside in the garden, "WHAT THE F---!" They looked looked at the boy and looked at each other, "Whoa...wait...you're Naruto? I thought you look more like a guy inside the house but with the puffy eyes and the small statue-pfff you make the plan we got look like a gift that came from above! Thank god! Right Kisame?" The one named Kisame snickered. Him looking like a shark, his grin scared the hell out of Naruto.

"What the hell are you here for?!"

"Duh, to make you wish come true! Your pop didn't pay us to play tea party with us!" Naruto blushed pushing the fact aside the one that he was taking to was wearing a hat that said 'scare crow' and had black wings on his back. Naruto wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming to he slapped himself twice and looked up at the two, "So how are you gonna get me to the ball?"

* * *

Okay! That's where it stops! If it's confusing please forgive me! I was so happy today! I finally got to play my DDR! I was game system challanged and I couldn't stand to not play it! So do what you do people! Read, review recommend me to friends and give some good or bad feed back! I hang on your every word!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ookami: DUH-DUH-DA-DUH!!!! **It is I Ookami-chan! I am here to let you people know that I am finally write chapter Number Six! How cool is that? So here's my excuse for not updating-it's the truth!- My boss is making me work my ass off at night! I have to clean three LARGE bussiness building and that tires a girl the hell out, but it's worth the money because I have to pay for my own stuff in my house! (My mom won't baby me any more because I asked her to..-- I regret that argument to this day...) Any way please enjoy the story! Thanks for the reviews and adding me as your favorite author! It makes me so excited to write for all of you out there!

Once angain I do not own Naruto-Kishimoto-san does!

* * *

**_Guess characters in this chapter:_**

_**Kakashi Hatake: **The head fairy of the 'Make A Dang Wish' Foundation, he was hired by Naruto father to full his greatest wish for the night._

_**Kisame Hoshigaki: **A 'Fairy in Training' He has no choice in this part of fulling Naruto's wish, he must follow and do every thing that is asked of Naruto and Kakashi._

* * *

_Naruto looked more than excited to get the transformation going and get to Sasuke and the ball. Though he was happy that his father got him a bunch of people to help him with his wish,But he __was a bit confused on how it was going to work._

_I'm a guy! I can't just walk up to Sasuke and say 'let's dance the night away! What are goning to pull for this one?_

"So, Kisame. Let's get to work...You need some transportation-that is unless you have a wagon already?" Naruot shook his head. That made Kisame suck his teeth and roll his eyes with that, "His father paid us in cash and his mother can spend a dime on getting transport? What the hell is up with that?" Kakashi snickers," Well get to work fairy boy. Your community service doesn't work its self off." Kisame stomped over to the home's vegetable patch and picked up a very small pumkin.

"What the hell? Are you trying to steal my food?" Kakashi sighed, "I wouldn't call that misreable thing 'food' but that's all you got for now..." Kisame rolls his eyes again and cracks his knuckles.

"Okay, let's start the gay ass spell-what was is again?" Kakashi smirks, "If I say it I'd end up doing all the work. Say it." Naruto looks back and forth at the two men, "Um, is this spell gonna get me ready?" Kakashi looks over at Naruto and smiles, "Well this isn't the first time I've heard that...unless you want to go to the ball in just a really nice ride I can have that aranged and you can explain to the king that his son is gay..." Naruto glared at the other male and frowns, "So you have a plan for me? I thought this was a last minute thing for you." Kakashi frowns, "Naw, most of the last minute things we ever get won't turn out so hot. So...Kisame the spell for that pumkin please."

Kisame growls and begins the spell, "Oh great sugar plum fairy-" Kakashi held back creeping laughter at this spell, "Please help your fairy helper here and now. Please help fix this child's wish so that it will come true. Let him see the love and the kindness that I have for him..." Kisame faked a gag as he looked back at Kakashi and saw that was red in the face, "Oh god you just wait Kakashi! When I'm allowed to use magic with out premission I'll-damn it I'm gonna kick you punk ass!" Kakashi fell to the floor with laughter and Naruto blink with oddness, "Is that suppose to be funny Kakashi? Because I thought it was sweet that he wanted to help me." Kisame grinned, "Thanks alot, atleast he watered the humilation a bit for me... I guess I'll put my all in to fixing this thing up..." Kakashi stops laughing for a bit and then looks at Naruto.

"Okay boy, damn that was funny, Um lets get your out fit together for this good all ball of yours 'kay? Give me a twirl so I can get a look of you as a guy." Naruto looks at him with wide eyes, "Wait a minute, why in the hell - wait..." Naruto backed up a bit, "Are you gonna..." Kakashi cut him off, "Give you cosmetic sugery? You betcha, I'm a professional believe me! Here wanna see some pictures?" Naruto was a shocked when he saw that Kakashi had photos and even comments on his work.

"Look, get that away from me...that's-those examples scared the hell out of me..." Kakashi frowns at the boy, "Trust me, you won't feel a thing! But lets get your transportation out of the way. Hey Kisame you find any thing that can be transformed to run that pumkin?" Kisame walks from the boys house with some rats, "Damn...you guys ever heard of Raid? I mean that stuff actually works especially on rats that are starting to look like horses..." Kakashi lid up, "You do have a brain! Great work on the rat idea." Naruto and Kisame look at each other and then look at the rats in the cage.

Kisame feeling that he should go with pretending that he did think of the rat idea, he places the rats next to the pumkin and waves his hands over the animals, "Hey I gotta extra ones for coachmen!"Naruto sighs and looks at Kakashi, "So you guys are that determine to get to that ball?" the scarecrow smiles, "Yup! Or you father gets his money back and we need to feed ourselves or we are dead next meal time." Naruto stares in shock, "I thought you were faires!"

"Moving on! Kisame the coach please!" Kisame nods and begins,"Bibitty bobpity-boo...god I hate that spell..." He snaps his fingers and the pumkin and the rats transform in to the perfect team of the road. The pumkin looks like Apollo himself would want to steal it for him self and the horse and coachmen looks hansome and strong.

"Wow, they look awsome Kisame-san!" Kisame sighed, "I could do better, but my game is off today." The silver haired man chuckles and leans on Naruto's head with his elbow, "Sigh, so have you decided with it or against it Naruto-chan?" the blonde looks at the male and shivers, "If I agree with this...will I get all my parts back? Does the magic wear off?" Kakashi looksat him with a bored look and sighs, "Yup, which comes with an extra rule. If you say yes the magic wears off at...lets say two or three hours?"

Naruto looks at the man and then run to his kitchen an looks at the time,WHAT! That's at midnight!

* * *

Hey! Sorry for grammar and spelling and all that other stuff but I'm tired and I need to sleep like now before I fall the hell to sleep...--

mini-itachi...you are on drugs... that review scared the shit out of me...o.O

Love ya'll


	7. Chapter 7

**Ookami:** HI! I hope that chapter wasn't corny, I was **DEAD** every one...I couldn't even think straight and I still wrote it for all of you! But any who, Let see I hope this chapter will be magical for you because finally he's gonna get to that ball...and I hope you guys accept the fact that this is gonna be a weird chapter for me...

**Naruto:** What the hell are you going to do to me?

**Ookami:** Ask Kakashi-san...

**Kakashi:** Look If Iruka-sensei knew wouldn't you've know by know?

**Ookami:** He's right...any way I don't own Naruto...If I did I'd be stick'n rich!

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki felt uneasy as he looked at the man fairy stare at him. His mind said yes but his body said 'hell no' _

_Is it going to feel odd being a girl? Am I going to have to go through after affects? But the scarecrow said that it would wear off...and after midnight no less...but this is for Sasuke! I have to try this! I have to push my self...!_

"I must be fucken insane! But...go on Kakashi-san...I'm gonna do it! I'm tired of the bullshit that I'm going through in this hell hole!" Kakashi almost jumped at the boy over done and yelled speech. But who was he to denine the boy's wish?

"Okay, twirl around I don't want to do all the work..." Naruto looked at him with hopeful eyes and then begins to do what was asked. As he does this he closes his eyes not really afraid of the result, he was just alittle nervous.

"Hey Moron open your eyes...I'm done, don't take me that long." Kakashi's face was the only thing that he saw as his eyes opens. Naruto blinked and backed away for a second and saw that Kakashi tookout a mirror that was portart width and saw what Kakashi had done to him.

His body felt so odd and weird as he looked at his chest, it wasn't so big...his breast. It felt like he had an extra package put on to him...odd. His body looked more curvy and his hips felt weird and wider. But he automatically looked away from that and looked at his garb.

"Kakashi...this dress seems familar..." Naruto growled at him. "What? It's royal blue and that tirara looks great with you hair. Now be grateful that's an original designed dress!" Naruto picked up a rock and threw it at him-like a real girl.

The rock hit him straight in the head and caused him to bleed from his skull. Kakashi was shocked and Naruto was too. Usually the blonde couldn't even get a ball to hit a target correctly.

Naruto smirked, "What ever, I could do that if I was a guy too." His voice was begining to sound more softer and smooth. Naruto walked to the transport that he was given and looked out the window that was on the door as he smiled to them cheerfully, "Thank you Kakashi and Kisame-san...I will find some thing to make it up to you!" He waved as he was trotted off the the castle.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, are you enjoying your self this evening? I am! Your castle looks like-" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked at the girl he was talking too. He was starting to believe the evil woman that Naruto lived with had locked him up some where and was going to torture him later on this night. 

Oh why was this happening? Why couldn't Kami-sama just take his life? Let him die with just having the satisfaction of having know that he had loved someone...

"Sasuke-sama? Hey! Sasuke-sama! Are you listening?" The girl asked him with a smile on her face. Sasuke was to wrapped in his thoughts to hear.All he waited to hear right know was the voice of Naruto...

"HEY! GIRLLY! Hands off the merchendise!" Was all he really heard. That sounded like was Naruto would say if he sounded like a girl...Naruto as a girl...that's odd...

He looked up on the stares to see who the loud mouth was and saw that the girl looked like his love. The sharply squinted eyes and the blonde spiked hair with bright and beautiful blue eyes that showed the she outclassed others.

"Naruto? Is that you?" He said as his eyes widen in realization.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the ballroom and saw that he made a fool of him self yelling out like that. But atleast he got Sasuke's attention. He began to trail down the stairs and saw that all eyes was on him while the prince walked to him. 

"Nauto...is that..you?" The raven hair male gazed into his eyes with a smile, "What are you doing dressed like that?" Naruto stuttered as he began to explain, "Um...well Sasuke-sama...I-" He whispered, "You know I can't walk in here calling your name dress like a guy..." Sasuke stared at him with deeper love for him than before.

"So you went through all of this just so we could be together even if it could be just for tonight?" Sasuke took his hand and kissed it.

"I wouldn't have cared if you came as your self I would still dance with you here in this ballroom and this castle for that matter." Naruto blushed stupidly as the prince of Konoha pulled him close to his body closely and began to waltz with him.

It was incredable as the two twirl and whril on the gold and marble floor.Naruto and Sasuke felt like life was at a hold just for them to dance forever at this beautiful ball that Sasuke had wanted no part of at first.

_I have got to thank Orochimaru and Kabuto for planning this night_, Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

_As the two danced, the King of Konoha looked at them with shock. He never saw his son smile once in his life and this was a gift to the whole town's people and himself._

_What did that girl do to get him to smile or even start to enjoy this ball. Is she a princess? Is she a secret lover that we never found out about? I mean we practically watched the boy eye and eye...who is she?_

"Orochimaru please ask the band to speed up the orchestra's tempo so that I may dance...I'm not a big person of slow waltz you know..." Orochimaru looked up from the book that he was reading and sighed, "Yes sire...but why?"

Jiraiya glared at the man, "I'd like to dance with my wife as my son dances with his first love..." Orochimaru blinks cluelessly at first and then looks on the ballroom floor to see what the king was talking about.

"WHAT! That's the girl!" Kabuto looked at his master Orochimaru and then at the direction he was looking at and saw that Sasuke was arm and arm with some girl that he thought and could have sworn was a guy the last time he checked.

"Um...is that Naruto Oro-sama? I thought she was-" Oro ran up to Kabuto and slap his hand over his mouth, "Hold on Jiraiya-sama, I will have the band fix up that note for you."

* * *

Ha! I'm gonna end it their for now...I hope that chapter is okay for you guys! I'm gonna have the next chapter be more humor based though...I usually don't know what the hell my next chapter is till I actually sleep and talk it over with some friends of mine.

But moving on...reviews! Tell me people what you think! Let me know what's a no-no and what's a hell yes! And by the way if you was wondering I think that if someone gave me some suggestions I think my chapters would fly out quicker! praise is good but flames sometimes helps! I need you guys to give me life! --


	8. Chapter 8

Ookami: HIYA! I'm back and coming on strong! School just started and I am offically a senior! YEAH this is going to be my last year of school! SO any way I will not give you any delay! Here's chapter eight...

by the way i don't own Naruto!

* * *

_The two waltzers began to move and dance with the new tone of music. As they move alone with the music, The king took his wife Kurenai and he smiled at her._

_For once he was glad that he could have a pieceful moment with his wife, the woman that he feel in love with years ago. But just being with her was not the only case he had to deal with but he hald to find out who or where this girl came from. Why did Sasuke fall for her? What about every women that he's dance with._

_

* * *

_

"Jiraiya-san...what's with this? The ball seems to be going well for our son...well that is till that blonde came...who is she?" Jiraiya rolls his eyes and begins to whisper in his wife's ear, "I'm gonna see if I can dance with her and get her answer some questions..." Kurenai nods with understanding, "Well lets begin to switch."

Jiraiya grabs Naruto and Kurenai grabs Sasuke as they added a twirl to their dance."Hello there! It is nice to finally meet you." Naruto blushes and gets a confused look on his face," Hi...um king...I'd like to know why I am dance with you instead of my prince..." Jiraiya smirks, "I'd like to know your name if you don't mind me asking..." Naruto frowns, "There's is no need to know my name because I will soon be your...um...royal-in-law..." Jiraiya chuckles, "Well that's nice to know...are you really in love with my son?"

Naruto feels insulted, "I would have never showed up if I wasn't in love with him...me and him are so close at heart that...that...we could relate our lives with out even have to say a word." The white haired king laughs at this, "Well every other female would have said the same thing if they wanted to get my son to love them..." Naruto let's go of Jiraiya's hands and stops danceing, "Listen to me old man! I will not be compare to those woman...those whores that would cut off their owne foot to be accepted by your son...I would die knowing that my prince has fallen in love with me knowing that I have given up my heart than to love him only for is gold!" Naruto glares at the ground knowing that he has never yelled at someone as high as a king before...

"I'm sorry..." Naruto held back his pain and ran off. He probaly just screwed up his chances of the king ever letting his son love him or marry him for that matter.

* * *

Orochimaru looks at Kabuto and looks at the blonde run. Obviously the king said some thing that hurt his feelings, "Kabuto, I want you and I to go see what that blonde is up to. After all, if he was to marry Sasuke I would have to put up with the Laguna Beach drama..." Kabuto nodded and they both snuck off.

* * *

"Jiraiya! What did you say!"

"Father, what did you do! Naruto..." Sasuke glared at his mother and father and ran off. _What did he say to him. What made you do this to my Naruto!_

* * *

Naruto stood their panting and sweat, not from running but nervousness...

* * *

Okay...this chapter is going to be cut off becuase I have to like get my homework...But don't worry the next chapter will be made up...I PROMISE! NINJA HONOUR! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ookami:** HEY! I'm back! Sorry for being dead...I have school and life beyond the computer...--

Any way, sorry that the last chapter was so...short...my head was in to books and not the art mode that day... so any who here's to all that read my fic...my new chapter!

**Naruto:** Hey why the hell am I always being used! Sasuke hates my damn guts now because every one thinks me and him are gay...

**Ookami:** But, you are! Why do you turn away the love...

**Sasuke:** You suck Ooka...

**Ookami:** I feel the animosity** Sasuke** and you're going to pay...

By the way I'd don't own Naruto...

* * *

"Naruto...! Naruto-kun...!" Sasuke looks around the lake, the last place that he hadn't looked outside the ball room. He hears the sound of sobbing and walking through grass texture. 

"Naruto is that you?Are you okay?" He sees the that the blonde is boy is fearful of him being near him."Naruto, are you upset about you not being able to tell my father the truth?" Naruto glares at the ground and sighs. "That's not it at all...the reason I ran off is because even if I told you and your family that I was in love with you...knowing my family...knowing my mother...she'll never let me go...she lock the hell up the moment I've found happiness..."

* * *

Jiraiyah looks at Orochimaru with confusion. 

"What the hell was that all about...? That was one sensitive girl...hope her family won't be too made that I ruin the chance of her being rich and famous." Oro and Kabuto laugh like idiots before they run out the ballroom door. " What the hell are those two going to do with out the eyes of others? That's the only reason why I want to get to where ever they are..." Orochimaru snickers (A/N: that's odd...)

"And if they DO do something, then at least this excersise is not for nothing...I hate running..." Kabuto sighs with annoyance.

* * *

"Naruto, I don't care what the hell your family thinks of our love...I want you to be with me...you're the only one that I can talk too about this...love is so foreign to me..." Sasuke blushed a little. He was never comfortable with talking or even holding hands with another guy for that matter (A/N: duh...) But with the blonde he just got the best of him. He couldn't stand the fact tha being away from him made his chest hurt. He loathe the days that he couldn't just go to over to Naruto's home and cuddle with him; which he notice that he was getting off task. 

"Naruto, please...I just want to hear you say that you love me...tell me that what we have is some other than a dream..."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama...There they are..." his glasses haired male said, _Why do they look so tense...?_

Orochimaru looks at the two and notices that Sasuke looked like his life was hanging on every word that was getting ready to come out of his lovers mouth.

"Sasuke-" Naruto began to say, But he stopped the moment the group heard the bell rung. As it rung the blonde boy turned white, almost sick in the face...

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...will you please eat something? Your scaring me, all you've been doing all week was looking at that glass slipper..." 

"Mother, I hate to find him...he might have been kidnapped...I need to find the feet the fit these shoes...or I will never take the crown if I don't." Kurenai gasps at the boys foolish thought, but knew he was dead serious.

"Well then...let's get searching...I'm not going to be on this earth forever..." Jiraiyah says with anger, "I'm tired of ruling over this nation with all this bull shit drama...Kabuto, get the search party ready..."

* * *

Okay...That was a cheep chapter but that okay...The next chapters (which is three by the way) is going to be the last and the longest chapters ever! Lost of love and action and stupidity for no reason! thanks for reading and reviewing! Please R&R!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10part one

**Ookami:** Yo! Hey every one! Here comes super long chapter number one! It's gonna be more focused on Sakura and Ino, but you'll like it! Trust me!

I don't own Naruto! I do own a wall scroll and some headbands though!

* * *

_What the hell happened at that ball? They was so perfect! It was like they wasn't there to their prince! They hung out with the prince at the mall and the shoe department, so they obviously they could have both married him. Who said a prince couldn't have two brides? But Sasuke never gave them the time of day. Never danced with them, never glanced at them giving them the look of ' Come girls and save me from these whores' Nope...nothing. Why them? Why was they so ignored and hated by god? Why was the bitchy blonde so wonderful looking with that prince? _

* * *

"Sakura..." Ino stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom. 

"Yes Ino-san?"

"What the hell did we do wrong last night?" Ino sat up as she glared at Sakura's side of the room. They was at a spa healing- well trying to heal their anger and sadden souls. Sakura shook her head, "Mother said that we was too passive. We should have demanded to dance with the prince."

Ino frown grew worst on her face, "Just between you and me; Mother is not always right. Naruto was better at teaching us most things, if any thing he was the one that literally predicted what that blonde girl was going to be doing at that ball. I mean for god's sake he taught us how to tie our shoes..."

Sakura blushed with embarrassment, _yeah that's right Ino give Naruto all the praise in that world..._But Ino was right, he predicted all of what happened, but Tsunade had to go on and interrupt the blonde.Sakura felt that some thing wasn't right though. That night when they came back from hell, Naruto looked...unusual. His skin looked like he had just washed off makeup, like he scrubbed it really hard to get some thing off. Then his eyes, when they told the story of the ball, looked at though he had been there first hand. He didn't look interested in the least bit of what happened. Ino figured because he was jealous, but Sakura was better at reading people than what most people thought. Also she notice that there was a dress in her closet that didn't belong to her. It was so beautiful, sure there were dresses that she brought and didn't wear, but that dress looked almost like it was for royalty; almost as close to the dress that girl was wearing.

"Ino-san, why is it that Naruto knew what happened when we got home?" Ino looked up from her painted blue toe nails. "Uh?What are you getting at Sakura? Naruto looked like he was sad as shit when we got home-" Sakura sucked her teeth, "Well no shit, nuts for brains! Mother beat the hell out of him before we left! Plus she made him clean up the whole house that whole night.But- when I was at that ball, remember when we both looked at her, we saw only one thing that reminded us of him..."

Ino blinked and the screamed with realization, "THAT-! THE BIRTH MARK! THOSE DAMN WHISKERS!" Sakura nodded and Ino almost wept with extreme remorse. " I thought that some thing was weird! But wait...that girl had the full set Sakura-chan! Breast and all! Her ass was even better than mine!" The pink haired girl bit her bottom lip so see if she could figure that part out.

"Well have to ask him that our selves." Ino stared at her with distrusting eyes, "But Sakura there was no way he could have been there! The prince-" Sakura glared at her, "Don't say it Ino! You'd better be saying that the prince isn't stupid and not the word that starts with a 'h'!" Ino glares at her, "Fine, but we have to act like we never noticed any thing at the ball, and we can't have mom knowing or she'll kill the investigation!"

* * *

"Naruto! Come and get your sisters bags!" Tsunade screams up the steps. The said blonde sighs with pain. His body almost yelled with anguish as it was shown on his face.Cleaning all night made his mind swirl with dark. If Tsunade made him do some thing like that again he was gonna kill her, and he wasn't going to plead not guilty. He'd rather be in a prison right now, at least they had a chore schedule! 

"Coming mother!" He jogged down the stairs and lifted the gifts, luggage and shopping junk that they had gotten. "So girls did that spa feel go or what?" Sakura smiled at Ino , "There was a ton of bachelors there, but none of them could be like the prince..." Tsunade sighed and hugged her daughters tight, " That's okay; Mommy is gonna make sure that you get a second chance. Look at this flier." The sunshine blonde and the cherry blossom pink haired girls almost fainted as they finished reading the paper. Naruto grabbed it with curiosity and read out loud:

_**Ladies of the Konoha Kingdom,**_

_**The prince is looking for the missing girl of his ball. Although she was a blonde we will be looking in all house holds to see if maybe some one else fits the bill. We will be asking a series of questions with each girl to see if you are the missing love of his ball, and perhaps his life! Winners of this task will receive his undieing loving and a chance to rule the kingdom at his side, Good luck! **_

" This sounds almost like a sick contest..." Naruto almost ripped the paper, but Sakura grabbed it, "It says that he's starting his search the day after tomorrow! OMG! Why am I so blessed!" Ino smacked her in the head, "You mean why are WE so blessed! Not that you'll win, I heard the prince was looking for blonde girls in particular so the chance of you win is zillch!" Sakura smacked her in return, "If any thing, he might pick Naruto over you! Naruto looks more like a girl than you do!" Ino gasped and Sakura almost forgot about last night. They look over at Naruto and see that he is on the brink of tears. Tsunade notices and smirks, "What's wrong, you made that you don't qualify?" Ino and Sakura take this as their opportune moment.

"Yeah Naruto! You mad that he doesn't like little boys?" Ino smirks and walks up to him and point to her breast, " The prince was a bit stupid at that ball. If any thing that girl looked like a boy in drag. He should have picked me if he loved blondes so damn much." Naruto looked up with a tearful look on his eyes, "That's the princes choice that he danced with her not yours!" Sakura stands over next to Ino and laughs, "Yeah, what ever. Look Naruto, if you'd seen that girl she looked sort of like you! She even had the birth mark you have. Those whiskers, and her eyes was just as blue as yours only...they looked like she brought them as contacts, some times I wonder...was that you up there dancing? If so you did that very well!" Tsunade almost laughs so hard that her lung stop functioning.

"Ino! Sakura! Stop, I think he's going to cry! I mean look at him, he's glaring at you as if he was the girl you was talking about!" Tsunade falls on the floor, still laughing her ass off. Naruto glares with tears in his eyes and Ino and Sakura gasp, _she even noticed! _ Naruto runs off up stairs into the bathroom and slams the door. Sakura grins up at Ino, "This is begining to look like a very good start to get him to talk..."

* * *

Okay looks like I'm gonna have to spilt this chapter in to parts. So I guess this is a good time to foreshadow. Your gonna hate me next part because I'm gonna have Naruto go through some hell...Well...I hope my grammar is okay and my spelling, Hope you liked this part and if so please wait and read the next one! R&R! 


	11. Chapter 10part two

* * *

**Ookami:** Yo! Hey every one! Here comes super long chapter number two, part two!! I can't wait to get to the end of this story! It give me great pleasure to see that I get to suck in more people with AU addition. Even though I suck at writing at least I have an audience to yell and throw fruit at me! 

**Sasuke:** When the hell do they get to see me again huh? If any thing the seme should get some appearance!

**Ookami: **Excuse? I had you mention once or twice last chapter so get a life exhibitionist! Any way I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san and Sasuke do!

**Naruto:** Damn straight!

* * *

_Naruto thought at times that he was an alien that was bound to be found by his family. He thought that he was never born, but created by this god that made a mistake and got his parent married to the wrong woman._

_What the hell did he do to deserve such pain? What the hell did he do to get some much hatred from every one? He wanted to run to his father and cry... better yet he wanted to run to his prince and beg him to take him away from the pain. But that was impossible. The prince was only in love with his body not his mind. _

_'There's no way any one could ever love me...and if that's not true then why did father leave me to work? He knew that woman hates me...detests me' Naruto felt that every day a piece of his heart was falling to pieces...dieing to the dark hole that came to pick up the love that he found._

* * *

"Naruto! Where the hell is are you? I want that bath water ASAP! The prince may be coming any minute." Naruto glares at Tsunade as he poured the water in to the metal tub. 

"Are you happy now? I'm going to lock my self in a closet" Naruto felt the woman's snare burn at the back of his neck as he began to walk off but then hell still showed no pity.

"Naruto! I want you to shrub my back! I need you get that part I can never reach!" He heard Ino say while Sakura giggled in the back.

"Coming."

* * *

"Okay Sakura, this is the time that we make him confess. If he gives off that vibe then we can start the bashing if not-" Sakura nodded, "I change the subject to nails and having a manicure done!" They do a Gai thumbs up and Naruto walks in with a blush on his face. 

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto sighs, "Can't you guys watch each others back? I mean, you girls are like maturing and stuff and there's things that I shouldn't have to see." Ino throws a wash rag at him and sighs, "It doesn't matter, you'll have to look at a girls body when you get married!" Naruto blushes harder and mutters, "I didn't know Sasuke looked that much like a girl..."

"Uh, what was that?" Naruto latter soaps on the rag and shrubs Ino's back, "I didn't say any thing..."

Sakura rolls her eyes, "Sasuke-kun can redeem him self when he comes and takes me off my feet."Sakura smirks as she sees Naruto grind his teeth, "Is that so? Are you sure that he's not still looking for that blonde?" Ino sighs, "That's right Sakura, he's looking for me or may be even...What was her name...Naruella?" Ino grunts as she feels that Naruto was cleaning to hard against her back.

"Where- why the hell would you put me up with a name like that? I'm a guy, he's looking for a girl." Sakura smiles, "Who says that the prince isn't looking for some spice in his life." Naruto looks at Sakura with wishful eyes, "Spice? You told me that the girl looked like me in drag...maybe he will want a guy if he was blinded by some one like that."

* * *

Tsunade stood at the edge of the steps as she notices that the girls was talking about something so awkward. 

_That girl did resemble him and drag..._

_In fact that was him_, she plainly decided in her head. He looked at but different the night they returned. He was too reserved when she asked him-well told him to clean up the house. Naruto was too upset and hurt when he found out that the girls was preparing for his visit.

"Naruto...!"

She hears a splash of water and the girls yelp, then the taping of foot steps. "Yes Okaa-san?" he his stamina looked to up to par. _When the girls mention that prince wanted a guy...his attitude all to quick..._

"May be it is a good idea that when the prince comes that you stay in your room. I don't want the prince to look upon such filth." The Naruto that looked so happy before looked liked WW IV hit. "Why?" Tsunade laughs, "What the hell..? Naruto the prince is looking for Ino! I mean I love both of my daughters but he wants a blonde! Maybe I can give Sakura to the Noble-Orochimaru was it?" Tsunade heard Sakura scream like a angry bear before continuing, "I don't want that spice to take place in my house...hell no I won't and ugly little bitch ruining this happy plan that I have in my favor." Naruto glares, "What did you call me? If any thing I think that those words should be recriminated towards you! You have the most ugliest heart I know! I can't believe my father wanted to have you as a wife!"

Naruto felt himself fly against the the wall and his eyes saw white light before he felt his body being lifted and thrown against another and much harder wall.

"I can't believe that another woman had to put up with you before you got here. You are the fucken piss me off just by being alive. Once this day is done, the price will by then marry Ino. I will make sure that after this world won't have to see you again." Tsunade walks out and yells out, "You damn bastard!" And slams the the door behind her. Naruto was locked in a closet. And he realized that he was dead to the world and-

"Sasuke..." He whispers as he began to cry.

* * *

So was that long enough? I passing up homework and dinner for you guys! I gotta say since I don't preplan my chapters, this was a good one! Please review and please let me know what you feel should happen next chapter, Chapter Eleven! I hope I didn't make people hate Tsunade...--

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**Ookami: **Here's Chapter Eleven... I hate when I have to start saying good bye to a hit fic that belongs to me...I grew up with every one...every one giving me sightly hurting flames, and encouragement! Thank you guys! Thank you with a loving passion.

Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long to give you this chapter! I have to worry about NOT taking senior high finals and not having to worry about last minute college entries…for give me my fans…  
Any way, thank you all for adding me as your favorites and alerts and all that other fancy loving stuff! Woot!  
By the way don't own Naruto! Kishimoto-san does!

* * *

_Sasuke laughed as he looked at the women that tried to woo his attention as he was forced to shove another shoe on to a woman's foot. Why in the hell did the future King of Konoha have to put up with this shit? Why in the hell was he even using the shoe to look for his blonde haired lover?  
Gods, he just hopes that he can get this over with; He was just doing this so that the peasants that didn't dance with got a chance to have a one on one time with him.  
Why did his heart hurt so much when ever he saw a female that had some features, like a vulpine smile or a love shade of blue eyes like his lover.  
Oh, Naruto I just hope that your family didn't kill you. Please be alive for me._

* * *

Sasuke stared at a manor that had pink and blue flowers that trimed the runway to the large front doors, the windows were trimmed with vines that seemed to be extending with the house. He sighed knowing that this was the last house for the day that and it was another fruitless day with out his lover. He almost started to make a law banding woman to even think about wanting to marry him, that is till he found his princess.  
"Hello? Is the residence of the home available?"  
A bunch of screaming a bickering happened and then a crash down stairs and the door fling open to two young women and a mother, "Welcome to our home oh great prince."  
"Aa." Sasuke almost shivered. Was this Naruto's house, those girls looked like his sisters that he was with at the mall with. "Well let's get this over with…who wants to try this shoe on first."  
"GIVE ME THAT SHOE! IT'S MINE!"

* * *

Naruto looked at the dark door and almost shivered with delight, the prince was at his-scratch that- in his home! And he was looking for him! So he really does want him as his lover! But damn it if only if he could get out if this closet! On this side of the house no one can hear any thing. He knew this because once he fell down some stairs and his father didn't seem to know till after they found him unconscious on the floor.  
But damn it he had a motivation and he could get out of there! He could find a way to make his lover notice him. But how? What was the only thing in the closet that he wasn't allowed to use because it made too much noise?

* * *

"What the hell is that noise Madame?" Orochimaru asked as he looked up at the ceiling with curiosity visibly showing.  
Tsunade almost had an epiphany when she started hearing a drill being maneuvered up stairs. And by who else?  
"Damn it! The cat got into the tools again!"  
Sasuke's looked at Ino with equal confusion; although, Ino was the one that live there.  
"I'll go get him out of there before it get's hurt…" Tsunade walk up the stairs stomping as if she was giving indication to something that she was going up.  
"Prince, I think my mother is trying to tell you that she can give you a deal with the power drill stock if you would marry me…"  
"Not on you life…"

* * *

Naruto continued to push the button on the drill untill he saw the door flying open. He scream with pain as he was slap acrossed the face and his wrist were stinging in pain.  
"You wanted attention?! You got it coming to you write here you fucken-!" Naruto was flung angainst the back wall of a bedroom that use to be a guestroom, but was turned into the blonde's bed room.  
"Why?" He wept with pain still pulsating though his skull that just hit the floor. He looked at the woman that was his mother and almost began to beg, plea for an answer.  
"I hate you more than I hate that person you call a father! Why can't see this adjustment in your life? Your first set of parents didn't want you so what makes you think I would want you?"  
Naruto cried harder as he looked into the eyes of his opressor. He didn't understand, what happen to the nights when she would support him with his homework, or the times when they use to go out on picnics?  
"Tsunade-Okaa-san…"

* * *

Sasuke blinked as he saw the shoe slide on to the girls foot, but he sighed with relief as he notice the hill was hiding under a piece of clothe."Next-!" Ino bit her bottom lip and then felt a hit to the head, "That will mess up the form of you lips child." Orochimaru snickers as Ino glares a Kabuto. What the hell does he care! If she wanted too she could have cut off her lips and that would have nothing to them!  
"Ino! Move out of the way so Sakura can get her go so the prince can be on his way!" Tsunade came down the stairs a little disheveled. Sasuke glared at the woman feeling that something wasn't right.  
"Looking a bit odd for someone that took a power tool from a cat…"  
"What the hell does that have to do with you?"

* * *

Okay that's part one of chapter11! I hope you enjoy that much...Chapter 11 may have three parts so that means you got more stuff to love! I don't know what but you'll know...trust me... 


	13. Chapter 12

**Ookami: **After two years of hell and college and life getting in the way I am going to throw up the last and final chapter...and I will finally edit the hell out of my work...just reading my old work made me cry inside...all the errors...

**Naruto:** Yeah talk about epic fail...

**Ookami:** =_='' Any way please enjoy and thanks for reading...by the way I do not own or make any profit from this story and I don't own Naruto. Thanks again.

"Looking a bit odd for someone that took a power tool from a cat…"  
"What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"I has ever thing to do with me..." Sasuke glared at her as he watched venture back down the flight of stairs, "Well, your highness, what happens in my house with my animals is nono or your business..."

She gave a mencing smile that dropped quickly as she added,

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to place the shoe on my daughter....its not fair for you to delay her of her quest..."

Sasuke grinded his teeth and looked over at Orochimaru with a look that could kill. Immediately he took the shoe off of Sakura and started on getting it on Ino's foot.

Ino stared anixously as the snakish man placed the crystal glass shoe on her feet.

"Ah...it seems that we have another contestant out of the running my ledge."

"Just as I thought..." Sasuke clapped his hands together as his other servant went over to open the house door.

"WAIT!"

The raven haired prince turned with a dangerous look at Tsunade and gave a visous glare,"What...!?"

"Your decere said all the ladies in the land are eliagable to try the shoe on."

She gave a wicked smile. Orochimaru snickered, "It also said all the young and fair ones...you fall quite short in all catagories."

Tsunade stomped her feet with a tanturm, and the snatched it off of her blonde daughter's feet and began to slide the shoe on.

Naruto finally stopped crying with finally realizing that he would never see or even be with his prince.

"Well since she put me on my room, I guess I can use that escape plan I had planned and just leave this house..." He wanted to avoid the mocker and the torture that would soon come follow after the prince left the house. Naruto pulled out a busted chest from under his bed and pulled out some rope and pried open the window.

"...!"

The prince, Ino and Sakura stared in horror beyond words,

"IT FITS!" , was the only outburst that came from everyone's lips.

"Yes, it fits...and it is killing my FEET!"

She started to howl in agony, " GET IT OFF!!"

Saduke sighed with relief, but it was still eatting at him, _Why can't I see to shake off the feeling that she's hiding someone else...._

Sasuke looked at the snake charmer with a sorrowful look,"This looks like the last house of the day..." He trailed off as he was talking to him.  
"Well it seems that we forgot to be given the house tour."

Raven eyes met gold ones as the snake man smirks mencingly,

"Well my ledge? Wouldn't it be rude to not be given a tour of a house that we took time out of our busy lives to visit?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, " You're right...it is rude." He looked over at Tsunde with a look that showed he was appaled.

"Ummm, well...our home isn't as clean and organized right at the moment...."

Orochimaru sniffed with disapporval, "You didn't clean knowing that the future ruler was coming to visit you out of free will? How said...Well then we shall carry on the tour ourselves to save your risk of embarrasment..."

Naruto finally got down to the ground level of the house and grabbed his bag up off the floor, "Well I guess this is good bye...I'm sorry father...but I can't stand to be here anymore...I gave it a chance."

He started to walk off but noticed the magnificent horse drawn carriage.

_It wouldn't hurt to take a look...._

"Well that seems to be the whole house...."

Tsunade's worry seemed to grow more and more as she noticed that the boy was missing... _Where is he?_

"My ledge are we going...? Orochimaru showed him the way out of the tattered bed that they were in.

_So he doesn't live here....I guess my hunch was wrong..._

He sadly walked away. Tsunade began to walk out the room and noticed something hanging out of the window, _Oh Kami-sama....please tell me he's not still outside....._

As Sasuke began to walk out the door Tsunade rushed in front of him, "Wait, before you go how about some tea...?" She gave a fake and overly long grin.

"Not in the mood old bat..."

She growled, "Cake maybe? Sakura made it her self!"  
"But Ooka-san that would kill him..."

Ino punched her in the head and whispered quickly,"We're trying to keep him here longer, not scare him away!"

Sakura winced as she touched the back of her head, "Oh, okay..."

Tsunade and him played back and forth at the door for a while before he got fed up,

"MOVE BEFORE I HURT YOU YOU OLD MAID!"

His red eye glowered at her before she took the hint and moved.

Naruto began to pet the horses and looked at how they were well groomed before he noticed that the front door opened.

"Cake maybe? Sakura made it her self!"

I_s she trying to kill him?_

Naruto stared at the back of Tsunade till he noticed that she was blocking the door from the prince. Naruto couldn't help but stare with a look of happiness, _He looks so majestic in robes...._

_Damn it where the hell is he...?!_

Sasuke walked by Tsunade and noticed that some one was near his coach,

_......!_

"Naruto!"

Sasuke ran to him at full force and grasped him in his arms, "Why are you out here...? Don't you live here?"

"No...not anymore....I was gonna leave before you did..."

Sasuke pulled him back to look at him, "Why wouldn't you just go in the coach and wait for me?"

Naruto glared at him, "Because I thought you'd want the female version of me...not the male me."

Blue eyes locked with dark brown ones as they stood there.

"I would have been with you regardless...I fell for your personality, not your looks or sex."

Sasuke placed his hands on his face and slowly and softly kissed him.

(A/N)Okay I know you guys know the ending they get married yada-yada-yada...I think its time for me to start a new one since I'm not as busy any more and Sonic is playing games with my work hours (I hate the fast food service) DX

Well looks like I'll stop having nitemares and stuff and start proof reading my stuff for now on...hope you enjoyed the story....


End file.
